Whiskey Lullaby
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: One Shot Meryl leaves Vash, and it breaks his heart...what will happen? Based on the song 'Whiskey Lullaby'.


**_Gwg: I don't own Trigun, but here's a fic based on the song, 'Whiskey Lullaby'._**  
  
_ Trigun  
-- Whiskey Lullaby --  
_  
His turquoise eyes were filled with a deep pain, nothing could help it go away...drinking only numbed the pain, and so, that's what he had become, a drinker. Milly watched her friend sadly from the back of the saloon, once again, Vash was getting drunker than hell to forget Meryl, to try and forget what she did to him, but it never worked.  
  
She would always have to take him home and fix him a lot of coffee, and then that sometimes didn't even sober him up. Beside her stood his twin brother, Knives, who also had to watch his brother get drunk night after night, day after day. It pained him to see the man like this, even though he had brought pain to his brother long ago, it was nothing like this.  
  
"Another round, Kay!" Vash called out, his voice slurring, but not much. "Vash, haven't you had enough?" She asked as she set down another shot glass full or whiskey infront of Vash. "Not yet, not until I can't feel a thing." He replied, drowning the glass and asking for another. Kay sighed, knowing that nothing she could say would stop the wounded man from getting drunk again.  
  
_-- Awhile Later --  
_  
Knives and Milly carried Vash home once again, fumbling with the keys, Knives finally managed to open the door and walk in. "I can handle him for now Milly, just go make the coffee." His fiance nodded as she walked towards the kitchen. Taking the other route, Knives made it to Vash's room, laying him down lightly on the bed. "Idiot.." He mumbled as he covered his brother up and then made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Vash opened one of his eyes as soon as Knives left the room. Reaching into the drawer beside his bed, he pulled out a pen and paper, writing a short note and then signing his name to the bottom of it.  
  
_-- With Knives and Milly --_  
  
Knives looked out from the balcony of the house, watching as the stars started to disappear with the dawning of the sun. He smiled as Milly joined him, taking his hand in her own as she whispered, "I love to watch the sunrise, especially with you." A smile graced his lips as he said, "As I do with you, but we've been seeing a lot of sunrises lately, ne?" Milly nodded her head, agreeing with him.  
  
"I just wish he would stop dri-" Milly was cut off by a gun shot that sounded from the house. Without waisting time, Knives ran into the house, heading straight for his brother's room. _'No, he wouldn't have.'_ He thought to himself, but his belief was shattered as he saw his brother's blood, and the gun shot to the head. "Knives is Vash-" Milly cut herself short as she saw what Knives had discovered.  
  
Lying face down in the pillow was Vash..dead. Beside him, a piece of paper caught her attention as she walked over to it, picking it up and reading it aloud. "I'll love her until I die- Vash." At first, it was just one tear, and then they were many tears that followed down the couples cheeks for the lost of their friend/brother.  
  
_-- At the Funeral --_  
  
Knives stood at the grave site, Milly in his embrace. It had been 2 days since Vash commited suicide, and yet, to Knives he was still there. They had burried him beneath a willow that was close to the town they stayed at, actually, they were living in the town 300 Isles of December._ 'Luckily there was a geoplant near here, so he could be happy.' _Knives thought to himself as he looked up to the sky. _'The plants...their singing him a whiskey lullaby..' _He thought again with a smile, listening with his soon to be wife.  
  
_-- 5 years Later --_  
  
A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she held her young son in her arms. His blonde hair, but light blue eyes shined as he asked, "Momma?" She turned her gaze from her friend back to her son. "Yes, what is it Ericks?" She asked him, smiling lightly. "Were's Daddy?" Milly's smile faded as she replied, "Your father went to go get Aunt Meryl." Ericks nodded his head, even thought he was only four years old, he knew that Aunt Meryl got drunk a lot.  
  
The door opened and shut just as quickly, the little boy got away from his mother and ran towards the open arms that welcomed him. "Daddy!" He yelled as he jumped into the waiting arms, making his father smile as he ruffled his hair. "Hey there squirt." Knives looked up from his son, over to his wife before he sat the little boy down. "Ericks, go upstairs and play while I talk with your mother."  
  
The little boy nodded his head before he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, trying not to fall. "Knives, how is Meryl?" "She says she's doing better, but she's still getting drunk and she blames herself for what..Vash did." Milly sighed to herself, understanding what he meant before they started upstairs to tuck Ericks in and then go to bed theirselves.  
  
_-- That Morning --_  
  
Knives sighed as he rolled over, picking up the phone and asking in a still sleepy voice, "Hello, Knives here." "Knives, it's me, Kite." "Kite? What's up with you calling this early in the morning?" Knives asked tiredly. "Knives...it's about Meryl..." Kite said, trailing off. "Kite, what about Meryl?" "She...she commited suicide sometime last night...Leana just found her." The phone fell from his hand, waking Milly up as she looked over at her husband. "Knives?" "Milly...it's Meryl..she commited..suicide..." The tears came, and so did the pain.  
  
_-- 3 Days Later --_  
  
Knives sighed as he stood beside another grave, this time with Milly holding Ericks beside him. He couldn't get Kite's words out of his mind, not matter how hard he tried..  
  
_"Leana found her just like you guys found Vash, face down in the pillow...but instead of a note, she was holding this..a picture of Vash..."_  
  
Knives sighed as he started at her gravestone, right beside Vash's, under the willow tree. Vash's gravestone read: _'I am waiting for my angel to come.'_ While Meryl's read: _'I am with my angel in heaven.'_ Ericks started humming, the sound seemed so familar to Knives. It was the same song that the plants had sung 5 years ago.. He smiled as he whispered, "A whiskey lullaby.."  
----------  
**_Gwg: I hope you liked this...I cried when righting it after I listening to the 'Lord of the Rings: Return of the King' soundtrack over and over again..but anyways..please review!_**


End file.
